


I let myself imagine she was you

by Ashley_Brooks



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Divergent, F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Love, Missing, Mystery, One Shot, Remember, Tris - Freeform, fourtris - Freeform, sheo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Brooks/pseuds/Ashley_Brooks





	I let myself imagine she was you

I let myself imagine she was you, just for one second, one small second I let myself imagine she was you. It was a quick flit, a fleeting moment where my brain left for just that second and I let myself imagine she was you.

I kissed her lips, so tentatively, so softly, so slowly. Her hair fell dark and soft, down past her shoulders. It tickled my cheeks as it brushed over my skin so elegantly. One of her hands was on my back whilst the other played with my hairline. Her fingers twisted in my hair, her nails brushing against my scalp, sending shivers down my spine. She kissed me back, with a little more passion than I had put into the first.

She was so kind, so sweet, so innocent and she was so perfect. She had never said much, but then I had never asked her too. Her eyes were dark and her skin was pale, and I loved her, I loved her until I let myself imagine she was you.

Your face crept into my mind, your smile, your eyes, your edgy, adventurous nature. And all at once I pretended it was your lips upon mine, your hands fumbling with the hair that started to grow just above my neck. Your hands were touching my skin, mine were caressing yours. They traced over the ink on my back, following down past the flames and weighing down the scales. Your fingers, they gripped at the hem of my shirt, linking with the belt loops of my trousers. It was just you, you were all over me.

And then I pushed her. We were up against the wall, you and I, or her and me. My kisses grew frantic and passionate as you, or her, lifted your leg to hook around mine. My hands raked through your hair, pulling your head back to expose your neck. Your breath hitched, but only slightly, as I planted kisses along your neck and down, past the ravens and back up to your lips. I pushed at her shirt, sliding it down past her shoulders, past your tattoo.

And someone moaned so slightly, be that you or me or her, as buttons were undone and clothes tossed to the ground. And then the stairs were climbed as quickly as someone rushing to bed. And I guess that was what I was doing. The duvet was moved and the bed would rock. But the sounds I could hear were only coming from you. Your mouth, your lips, stained a shade of pink. It was _your_ voice, _your_ noise, _your_ desperate sound of pleasure as the sounds of my name escaped your gently parted lips.

"Tobias" I heard again and again and over and over the word rang in my ears, a word I had not heard since forever. 

And it was afterwards, when we were there that I fell asleep, your hair brushing against my shoulder, your tiny frame wrapped in my large arms and your skin pressed against mine. You smelt of sweat and skin and sex and you, just you. You smelt of everything that was you.

But the morning came and the sun did rise, but her hands caressed my face, her hands ran over my bare body. Her hair was long and dark and fell past her shoulders. But yours was shorter since you cut it and light and just dusted over your shoulders. But she was pretty and nice and innocent and she was different, she wasn't you. She smiled a smile so sweet and her and whispered my name that didn't even register as my own.

"Four" She nestled down in my arms. But I was a giant against her and I had used her, and just for a moment, just for that blind moment of passion, I had let myself imagine she was you.


End file.
